


Excerpts From Michael's Calendar

by LonerRavenclaw



Category: Greater Boston (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Schedules, Third Sight Media, creative use of nose, it got sadder than I meant, kidnapped character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonerRavenclaw/pseuds/LonerRavenclaw
Summary: Michael's schedule has changed a lot in his time above Third Sight.





	Excerpts From Michael's Calendar

9:45 AM- Wake up. Try to stretch shoulders despite bound hands.

10 AM- Make the rounds of the apartment. Look (again) for a way out. Try to operate the secret elevator. Recite numbers.

10:30 AM- Wait for grocery delivery. Read a magazine in a (futile) attempt to distract from the growing worry about this situation. Avoid paper cuts on nose.

Last time was painful.

10:45 AM- Groceries arrive. Use chin to pull the container out of the tube and kick it to the desk.

10:50 AM- Struggle to pick up container and place it on the desk without letting it roll off or fall over. Also, avoid falling over myself when picking up the tube. Recite numbers.

11:15 AM- Use nose to open the hatch on the container and pull out groceries. Wonder (again) why Oliver and Phil are bothering to send them without untying my (increasingly troublesome) wrist bonds. Open packaging with teeth.

12 PM- Eat lunch. Wish it wasn't soup.

12:45 PM- Use napkin to clean soup off nose and chin. Recite numbers.

12:50 PM- Continue investigation of Oliver's office. Try (and fail) to open desk drawers and filing cabinet with teeth and nose. Try to find where the crystal ball is today. Wonder why it keeps moving, anyway.

2:30 PM- Wonder if Luisa's seen the calendar. Wonder whether or not she's talked to Phil. Wonder if she'll even believe the message and if she's tried to respond. Wonder what else Leon might do to contact the outside world.

2:35 PM- Recite numbers. Try to stop worrying about my friends.

2:36 PM- Fail to stop worrying. Resume investigation of Oliver's office.

3 PM- Try again to read magazines. Avoid paper cuts on nose.

3:30 PM- Consider trying to channel Leon with I Ching. Attempt to get coins out of back pocket. Give up after about 15 minutes.

3:45 PM- Start making bed before realizing (again) that pulling blankets around with my teeth is painful and gross, pushing them with my nose is not only futile but also makes it hard to breathe, and any attempt to use my hands just results in falling onto the bed and making things worse than before. Pace the apartment looking for something else to do.

4:25 PM- Worry about Luisa. Worry about where Phil and Oliver are ad what they're up to. Worry that the groceries might be poisoned. Recite numbers.

4:40- Wonder if the squeaking in the walls are guinea pigs or hamsters or some other rodent, and if someone should be feeding them whatever they are. Wonder how Tyrell's doing since he quit. Wonder why I don't hear anything from downstairs and if anyone is even coming to work anymore. Worry that if the office has closed I'll never be found. Have faith that Luisa will look for me. Worry that either she won't be able to or that something has happened to her. Try not to think about what that something might be. Recite numbers.

6:10 PM- Start the laborious process of eating dinner.

6:45 PM- Eat dinner, wish the sandwich had more mayonnaise. And less celery.

7:30 PM- Use napkin to clean sandwich crumbs off nose and chin.

7:35 PM- Try to think of something else to do. Recite numbers.

8 PM- Go to bed early, try to find comfortable position for sleeping. Lie awake (for hours) worrying.

 

Wonder if I'll ever get out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> So there was some discussion on the discord about how much Michael was able to use his nose for in the apartment above Third Sight and I thought, hey, that sounds like it could maybe be funny even if it's in a slightly dark way. Then it turned out that writing about your favourite character trapped in a potentially permanent and decidedly unpleasant situation is pretty sad no matter how many odd ways of using one's nose you try to think of.


End file.
